A Female in Red
by FemaleAlpha18
Summary: I had to delete this story and post it again it was messing up Sorry. AU Forever Red. Another Red Ranger joins the other red rangers, excpet this time it's a girl and she's part Dragon. I don't own Power rangers or Dragons I only own the OC Sarah.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions and Journey

Chapter One Introductions and Journey

My name is Sarah and I'm the Red Dragon Ranger of the Mythical Power Rangers. We rangers don't protect earth but the mythical creatures that reside on earth. It was Zordon who told us who our ancestors were and how they passed down they're power and titles from generation to generation.

Until the mythical creature elders decided it was time to go into hiding and let the humans live in peace. That was over 1,000 years ago and ever since then the Mythical Power Rangers protect all types of creatures from fiery dragons to tiny fairies.

We rangers lived normal human lives but we were not human. When Zordon told us who we were we he activated something in our blood that was part mythical creature and that was how we picked which ranger we were to be.

But now that you know about me how about I tell you about the time I met the other red rangers and helped save the earth.

I was sitting in my favorite meadow in the mythical realm one day when I felt something big was about to happen and I knew I was the only one who could help stop it, alone, without my team. I stood up and made my way to see the elders.

I was now riding the wind in my dragon form toward the NASADA space port where my instincts were telling me to go. As I was closing in I saw another figure on a motorcycle closing in on the space port as well. When I was close enough to land I hovered for a minute and watched and then I saw 7 men run out from the space port to meet the one on the motorcycle, one I recognise being Tommy who had been my friend for ages. After they all talked for a minute I roar and landed on the ground behind them.

They all turned and got in to a defence stance. I smirked in my head and thought to myself as I changed back to human form, 'Like these humans could take me on with or without ranger powers.' When I fully human they all were staring at me and then looked to my clothes.

I was wearing a Blood red dress that hooked the sleeves around my upper arms. It had a yellow golden sash hanging on my hips and it flowed freely from my hips to my feet. My hair was hanging partly in my face and flowing down all of my back. I had a necklace with an amulet hanged loosely around my neck; it had been my ancestors and was what told other mythical creature who I was when not in ranger form and a Dragon arm band on my right arm. I was barefoot and had a dragon tattoo on my right outside ankle. **(Pictures link on profile.)**

When Tommy saw it was me he smiled big and came and hugged me. I hugged back and said to him, "I've come to help."


	2. Chapter 2 Traveling and a Shock

Chapter 2 Traveling and a Shock

Tommy looked at me in confusion and said in a hesitant voice, "I thought you despised earthlings. Why would you help protect the thing you hate?"

"Oh believe me, there's nothing I hate more than earthlings, but this threat is not only threatening earth but the mythical creatures that reside on earth. So that falls under my responsibility to help. Plus you boys would fall onto your faces without a female to hold you up." I teased with a smirk.

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder and turned to the others and said, "Fellows, I'd you to meet the leader of the mythical ranger, Sarah, the Red Dragon Ranger."

Right when he said that I saw everyone of their jaws drop. I smirked at them, knowing what was going through their minds right now.

(Scene Change)

Andros walked through the door into the meeting room where the boys sat around a round table. I stood off to the side. Andros said he had contacted two other red rangers for this mission. Tommy then started to tell the story of this 'machine empire' whatever that is, I'm guessing the enemy, and showing us a video.

While talking about the enemy I watched the video he played and noticed something and yelled out, "Whoa whoa, Tommy rewind that clip." He looked confused but did it anyway and when I saw what I wanted to I couldn't believe it.

There next to the generals was a cage of baby dragons and next to that was a rock dragon chained up tight working on surfacing the zord. I gasped in horror and fell back against the wall with tears coming down my cheeks as I realized that the dragon was my betrothed and my closest friend. He was acting crazy and not normal. He was roaring wildly and slashing at everything, even the babies.

Next thing we knew was the thing playing the video exploded and when everyone looked at me my eyes were a different color and I had a power aura around me making my hair fly around. I was angry and I knew my face showed it along with my now shaking body.

Tommy was next to me in an instant and asked me what was wrong. I told him in anger what I saw on the video and who I saw why they were important to me. He hugged me tightly whispering that we'll free them.

I pulled myself together and left the room to calm myself down. After what felt like hours I finally calmed down and went back into the room only to find Tommy and Jason there talking quietly.

They turned when the heard me enter and just stared at me wondering if I was going to explode again or not. I stared back until I couldn't hold it back anymore and fell toward Tommy crying my heart out. He held me and rubbed my back and Jason joined the hug whispering comforting things to me.

After awhile of me explaining what I needed to do after we land I went to meditate and pray for a way to get me loved one and the clan babies back.


	3. Chapter 3 The Moon and The Rescue

A Female in Red

Chapter 3: The Moon and The Rescue

After awhile of meditating I went for a walk around the ship, we were only a little ways off from the moon. As I stopped to look out a window I thought about my loved one being held captive on the moon and about my mate and how he was not himself when I saw him on the clip.

I looked out to the stars and wondered if he was missing me as much as I was missing him. I closed my eyes and a single and only tear ran down my face.

A hand brushed my check and wiped away my tear and I jumped and looked only to see it was Tommy. He put his hand on my shoulder and said in what was a comforting voice, "We'll get them back Sarah, I promise. Do you have any idea on who might've taken them from your home?"

I shook my head, "No, I have no idea." I sighed and looked back out at the stars and saw that we were about to arrive at the moon. I straightened up and wiped my face and went to prepare myself for the upcoming fight.

When we landed we all ran off the ship, all knowing what we were suppose to do, and ran into their HQ.

Jason said something to the evil ones, **(This is Sarah's POV and she doesn't know about the Machine Empire and stuff) **I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying I was looking for my mate. When all of a sudden the fight began and I was kicking butt, well if machines have a butt that is yet to be seen. We finished off the last of the minions and went outside to stop the evil ones from boarding the ship.

When a rock was throw in front of us blocking us. I looked to see my mate to be the one throwing the rocks at us. He also had what look like reigns on him and when I looked to see who was holing the reigns I almost died from shock.

It was my one and only Aunt Kaida. She was a protector and guide to the young of our clan it they are without a mother or the mother can not do it. She had the babies she was supposedly protect next to her in the cage. "Aunt Kaida what are you doing? You swore to protect all of our clan!" She laughed, but not the sweet laugh I used to know, this laugh gave me a chill that made me, a fire dragon, shiver.

"Like I was really going to let you, some child, take what was rightfully mine. I was meant to be the red dragon ranger but your no good mother stole it from me, and then when she died the elders passed it onto you! I was furious so I decided that if I couldn't have the position then neither would you or anyone that could get it based on youth. But don't worry I'll take care of your mate here, he is quite the looker, but the babies I'm afraid won't be so lucky." She leaned down and kissed my mate on the head.

I was furious, so furious I was shaking, and without warning I transformed and roar with so much anger that everyone but my aunt and my mate were cowering. I flew at them and hit head on with my mate and we wrestled on the ground biting and scratching each other.

We had somehow knock Kaida and the babies off of him and flew up high into the air and then came spiraling down trying to get one or the other on the bottom to hit the ground. I had one and he was now unconscious. I said a mental apology and hoped he would forgive me.

I slowly stalked to where Kaida was, looking nervous, and growled loudly at her. She made a quick dash for my mate and held a watered knife to his stomach where not many scale were there to protect him and stabbed him before I could get to him. **(He's a rock dragon and water either weaken or can kill anything made of rock)**

I cried out in despair and breathed an angry roar of fire that was humongous, but it missed and she transformed and grabbed the cage flew up into the sky.

I went to my mate and nudge him to get him to look at me. His eyes barley opened but they opened and when they saw me they filled with love and caring but worst of all pain. I laid down next to him and tried to ease the pain as much as I could by licking it and breathing fire onto it, but I knew he wouldn't make it, to much water had gotten into him. I cuddled up to him and laid there hoping praying that somehow he would be ok. **(That last bit was a Spirit the Stallion of the Cimarron line) **I saw the other rangers come over and Tommy's eyes, as well as the others, held sympathy.

I looked to my mate and silent pleaded to him to hold on until I got back. He nodded understanding. I got up and transformed back into my human form and morphed into my ranger form. I ran to join the battle against the evil ones and started kicking their butts. One got away and into the machine and flew off into the sky. I looked to my mate and tried to come up with a solution. And I knew what I had to do. **(Ranger Pic on Profile.)**

I looked at Tommy and the others and silently pleaded for them to stay with my mate. He nodded in understanding and promised to look after him.

I flew off after the machine and my Aunt. When I had reached them I tore the machine and anyone in it apart and then when after my Aunt. She saw me coming and did dives and turns to avoid me but she wasn't able to out-fly and angry dragon with a hurt mate. I flew above her and landed right on top of her and bite down into her neck killing her instantly. I grabbed the cage and flew back to the moon.

When I landed I let out the babies and opened a portal to get them home. After the last one went through I closed the portal and flew to where my mate was.

The other red rangers were surrounding him and their head's down. Tommy saw me and walked over to me and had a look on his face that I didn't recognize. I came to my own conclusion and lowered my head in grief. **(About not you would be playing Hans Zimmer – Reunion from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron) **He patted my neck and then whistled. I looked at him confused and looked to where the others were and saw them part only to see my mate standing tall and healthy and alive. I roar in happiness and flew off toward him and he to me.

We met half way and I rubbed my head against his and all under his chin. He returned my rubbing and suddenly transformed into his human form. I transformed to and touched his check and smiled with tears in my eyes. "Tatsuo, my love."

**(From when you play the song to here is all just like when Spirit and Rain reunite after he was thinking she was dead.)**

He smiled and kissed me with all love I knew he felt for me. I hugged him and looked over his shoulder at the rangers they were smiling so big I thought that their faces would crack. Tommy explained that they had used their ranger power to heal my mate.

I mouthed a thank you and had tears running down my face and I knew from then on nothing can beat the power of the red rangers and love.

We had all gotten back to earth and to the space station. The sun was setting and Tatsuo and I had to get back. We all met outside and Tommy started talking. "Thank you rangers you've done a great service to the entire universe."

Jason smiled and said, "Don't mention it bro."

All the boys put their fist in and looked to me, who hadn't done it yet. I sighed and said in a calm voice, for fear of starting to cry, "I can't thank all of you enough for what you've done you've save my mate and the future of my clan." I smiled and put my fist in with theirs.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye again, may the power protect you all." Tommy said. We broke apart and he turned to me and said, "So what do you think of humans now?"

I got a thinking look on my face and he laughed and said, "C'mon you can't still hate us."

I smiled and said, "I guess not. Just don't think you can call on me whenever you feel like it to help you out, you all do your own bloody work." I turned to my mate and said jokingly, "Let's go home my love before their human disease spreads to us and we start acting like them." He laughed and Tommy did to and he hugged me one last time before walking away. Tatsuo and I said goodbye and transformed and flew away back to out home and sanctuary.

So all in all, it doesn't hurt to have a female red ranger ever now and then.


End file.
